The present invention relates to a nasal cannula device and method for use in the administration of oxygen into the nasal passages of a person requiring reparatory supplementation.
The use of nasal cannulas has been one of the most efficient methods of administering therapeutic oxygen or other gases to patients. When a patient is required to have prolonged oxygen administration, it is necessary that the cannula be worn both during awakening hours as well as sleeping hours. But continued contact between the body and cannula can cause discomfort and irritation.
An existing nasal cannula has a fixed spacing between two nasal extensions or nasal plugs. Because the spacing is fixed, the patient can not shift the contact position to reduce the discomfort. Moreover, the sharp edges of the nasal extension tips can rub against the sensitive skin inside the nostrils and cause more irritation. Another problem comes from the constant oxygen flow which creates a sore spot on the surface of the nasal passageways.
There is thus a need for an improved nasal cannula system to solve the above mentioned problems and meet the needs of the patients. In particular, there is thus a need to adjust the position of the nasal plugs inside the nostrils along the nasal channel to reduce discomfort.
This invention is directed to an improved apparatus and method for oxygen administration. The improvement discussed here can also be applied to other gas administration. An improved nasal cannula comprises a pair of separate nasal plugs. A nasal plug connector connects the two plugs and also functions as a holder for attaching the cannula to the patient""s face. A pair of auxiliary oxygen supply tubes are connected to one of the inlet ends of the nasal cannula. A main oxygen supply line connects both inlet ends of the two auxiliary tubes and the oxygen source, for example, an oxygen tank, an oxygen vaporizer, and the like.
Each of the two nasal plugs is a generally L-shaped tube where the shorter leg of the tube goes into the patient""s nostril for delivery of oxygen or other gases. The longer leg has a distal end adapted to be placed in fluid communication with the oxygen supply, such as one of the auxiliary oxygen tubes. The nasal plugs, as well as the auxiliary oxygen tubes, are advantageously made of standard medical tubing material which is suitable for injection molding. A soft and flexible material such as polyvinylchloride is useful.
The two nasal plugs are movably mounted relative to each other by a connector which has two holders connected by a bridge or bar portion. Each holder advantageously comprises a holding portion connected to an attaching portion. Advantageously, the overall holder resembles a flexible member generally shaped like the number xe2x80x9c6xe2x80x9d. Each of the holders has a long and generally straight back or attaching portion connected to a curved annular or holding portion that is curved back toward the interior side of the back portion. The annular part of the 6-shaped member may form a closed loop by connecting the end of the curve to the back portion. A slot can also be advantageously formed in the annular portion at a position close to the back portion. The slot in the annular portion provides an easy access for inserting and removing the nasal plugs. The annular portion is preferably made of a material which is flexible enough to allow the long leg of each L-shaped nasal plug to be inserted or removed, and is strong enough to hold the cannula during use.
The connector is preferably positioned in the patient""s philtrum area with the bar portion generally parallel with the patient""s upper lip. The attaching portion of each 6-shaped member is in contact with the patient""s face with the holding portion extending away from the face. The long leg of each nasal plug passes through one of the loops from center to the side while the short legs point upward into the patient""s nostrils. The holding portion of each 6-shaped member has an elastomeric surface around at least a portion of the loop to frictionally engage one of the nasal plugs. This frictional connection allows the two nasal plugs to be adjusted relative to each other to change the spacing between them. It also allows rotation along the longitudinal axis of the long legs to achieve a proper orientation to center the plugs within the nostrils. The bar portion bridging the two 6-shaped members functions as a support for the nasal cannula to maintain their relative position on the face.
Once the preferred depth of the plugs inside the nostrils is achieved, adhesives, including adhesive tape, are used to attach the straight back portion, or extended fastening portion of the 6-shaped members to the patient""s face in areas on both sides of the nose. This attachment secures the cannula relative to the nose. It is also convenient for allowing the patient to temporarily take off the nasal cannula simply by pulling the plugs out from the loops of the two 6-shaped members without having to tear off the adhesives.
The long leg portion of each nasal plug connects to one of the two auxiliary oxygen tubes through a tube connector. With the cannula attachment in the present invention, the patient may arrange the auxiliary oxygen tubes by, for example, looping them over the ears to reduce weight in the face area, by draping them down or using other locations. A slip loop may be optionally provided around the auxiliary oxygen tubes for cinching the tubes in front of the patient""s neck. The auxiliary oxygen tubes then extend to an adapter-connector for an essentially fluid-tight connection to a main oxygen supply tube and thence to an oxygen supply device such as an oxygen tank.
In order to avoid rubbing irritation caused by the sharp edges of the plug tips, the improved cannula also preferably provides new shapes for the plug tips to achieve smoother contact with the sensitive skin inside the nostrils. Unlike the conventional plug tips where the end openings are straight tubes with sharp corners, the plug tips in the present invention advantageously have curved-in radius at the end openings where the size of the end openings are smaller than that of the body portion of the plugs. The curved-in portion of a plug tip may have, for example, a constant radius from the body portion of the plug to the end opening, a changing radius from the body portion of the plug to the end opening, and the like. A plug tip with a changing radius at the end may take a shape which resembles the nipple portion of a baby bottle.
In order to help solve the problem caused by the constant oxygen gas flow during the application of a nasal cannula, another improvement provides a pulsating gas flow, this can be accomplished by various means, including a gas flow regulator or a directional control valve. The regulator is mounted on the main oxygen supply line and controlled to provide a gas flow pattern similar to a normal respiration.
The present invention comprises an assembly for use with a nasal cannula, comprising nasal plugs for which the plug tips have a curved in radius at the end openings where the size of the end openings are smaller than the body portion of the plug. It is also a nasal oxygen or other fluid administering device wherein the location of the nasal plugs relative to eachother can be adjusted. It also includes a device for administering fluid through such an assembly at a variable flow rate pattern.